


Entre deux étoiles

by CometNocta



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Day 2, Fluff, M/M, Travelling (Theme), victuuriweek
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-08
Updated: 2017-02-08
Packaged: 2018-09-22 21:11:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9625508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CometNocta/pseuds/CometNocta
Summary: Confessions salées, sous l’iode tiède de la mer. Ces mots que Victor n’avait jamais osé prononcer.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Thème : Voyage (Travelling)  
> Jour 2 de la Victuuri Week 2017.

L’été était doux à Hasetsu.

Le vent apportait avec lui un air marin salé qui caressait la peau et laissait un iode suave, tendre, presque magnétique, sur chaque pore de ses joues. Victor avait craint de souffrir de la chaleur au Japon, et découvrait avec plaisir la tiédeur des nuits d’été dans le petit village. Il ferma les yeux, le ventre bien plein, le goût du porc pané flottant encore sur la langue. Yuuri à ses côtés lui tendit une serviette tiède et il soupira de bonheur. Hasetsu lui semblait un délicieux oasis, une exquise parenthèse entre les angoisses de la compétition et les interminables voyages en avion. La simple perspective de passer tout l’été avec Yuuri au Japon, avec pour seules obligations de garder une bonne forme physique et de mettre au point une nouvelle stratégie pour son programme libre, l’enchantait. Il n’avait jamais réellement pris le temps de se concentrer sur lui-même, d’apprécier de laisser les jours passer sans les compter, et de simplement profiter.

  
« Victor ? Je vais faire un tour sur la plage, tu veux venir ? »

  
La voix de Yuuri le tira de ses pensées. Il ouvrit les yeux et dévisagea le jeune homme, les joues rosies par la chaleur de la pièce et par leur précédent repas, les yeux brillants et un simple t-shirt gris sur les épaules. Son cœur s’emballa et il se redressa.

  
« Une balade digestive ? sourit-il en retour. »

  
Yuuri acquiesça et appela Makkachin à travers les escaliers, riant lorsque la chienne dévala les marches d’un air réjoui. Victor l’observa câliner sa tête, jouer avec ses oreilles et s’attirer un aboiement taquin. Makka avait adopté Yuuri dès les premières heures, immédiatement assurée de son honnêteté. Pour Victor, cette adoption spontanée avait été décisive ; Makkachin ne s’était jusqu’à présent jamais trompée dans ses premières impressions et avait toujours éprouvé des réserves face aux inconnus aux intentions voilées, malsaines ou trop curieuses. Yuuri avait réussi le test avec brio. Un signe de plus, s’était-il alors dit.

  
La chienne fut la première sortie et tous deux la suivirent avant de risquer de la perdre de vue.

  
Ils marchèrent quelques minutes pour rejoindre la plage, leurs épaules se touchant à chaque pas, dans un silence calme et paisible. Yuuri fixait le ciel aux couleurs rougeoyantes, un petit sourire aux lèvres, les yeux brillants. Victor saisit ses doigts entre les siens. Les yeux de Yuuri quittèrent les nuages et rejoignirent leurs mains. La rougeur sur ses joues s’accentua.

  
« Cela ne te gêne pas ? demanda gentiment Victor. »

  
Son visage atteignit encore une teinte de rouge. Un véritable nuancier à lui tout seul. Il ne s’en lassait pas.

  
« Au contraire, avoua-t-il timidement en serrant les phalanges sous les siennes. »

  
Il n’osait pas encore initier une certaine proximité entre eux, et embrassait de tout son cœur celle que Victor lui donnait. Enhardi par les lueurs rosâtres du ciel, il laissa son pouce retracer le dos de sa main. Il peinait à croire en sa chance, même après des semaines passées aux côtés du patineur. Que Victor puisse s’intéresser à lui, sincèrement, honnêtement, lui semblait un rêve beaucoup trop fou pour être réel.  
Et pourtant. La main contre la sienne répondait à ses caresses.

  
« On s’arrête un moment ? »

  
Yuuri se tourna vers lui. Ils avaient atteint une partie de la plage isolée du reste du complexe touristique, une cornique coincée entre les rochers, ouverte sur l’immensité de la mer. Il suivit le regard de Victor et tomba sur le spectacle familier du soleil disparaissant derrière la ligne de l’eau, éclaboussant les nuages de reflets pourpres et orangés. Même après des années passées à guetter les dernières lueurs du jour, Yuuri ne se lassait pas de ces couchers de Soleil, chacun plus impressionnant, plus vermeil que le précédent.

  
Tous deux se frayèrent un chemin parmi les rochers et atteignirent le sable fin. Ils ôtèrent leurs sandales et Makkachin en vola une au passage. Ils se jetèrent un regard et partirent à sa poursuite, finissant leur course au sol, à rire comme deux adolescents. Makka gagna la partie et garda la chaussure de Victor. Tous deux acceptèrent leur défaite et demeurèrent pieds-nus.

  
« Elle a l’air d’avoir gagné l’or au GP, s’amusa Yuuri en dévisageant la chienne qui mâchouillait joyeusement ce qui avait été précédemment une tatane en plastique. »

  
Victor pouffa.

  
« Une fois, je lui ai mis ma médaille de Turin autour du cou, j’ai eu l’impression qu’elle avait vraiment gagné les JO tant elle pavanait, fit-il, la voix entre la plaisanterie et l’aveu. »

  
Yuuri sourit.

  
« J’aurais aimé voir ça. Je fabriquais des médailles en carton à Vicchan quand j’étais petit, il les mangeait et refusait de les porter. »

  
Il y avait de la nostalgie dans sa voix. Victor hésita.

  
« Vicchan ?  
— Il est mort il y a deux ans, un jour avant la finale de Sotchi, lâcha Yuuri, la voix un peu serrée. C’était un caniche marron, je l’avais appelé Victor. »

  
Le silence les captura. Yuuri se morigéna intérieurement. Il venait de jeter un froid sur une soirée agréable et avait ruiné un des rares moments de partage qu’il pouvait vivre avec Victor. Parfait. Il s’enferma dans ses réprimandes et ne remarqua pas l’autre homme qui se réinstalla plus près de lui. Leurs deux épaules se touchèrent. Yuuri sursauta.

  
« Je me souviens de toi dans le couloir, accroché à ton téléphone portable. Je n’ai su que bien plus tard ce qu’il s’était passé. »

  
Le regard noisette se tourna brusquement vers lui.

  
« Je suis désolé pour Vicchan, reprit-il, l’air sincèrement peiné. J’ignore où je serais aujourd’hui si Makka n’avait pas été à mes côtés ces dernières années. »

  
Yuuri ne put détacher son regard de son visage, fasciné par la beauté des traits tournés vers le ciel. La nuit s’allongeait doucement au-dessus de leurs têtes. Hasetsu s’emplissait de pourpre sous leurs yeux. La chienne les rejoignit et s’assit à côté d’eux, la sandale longtemps oubliée derrière elle. Tous deux levèrent la main d’un même mouvement pour lui gratter la tête et elle jappa de bonheur, sa queue battant l’air avec joie. Ils éclatèrent d’un même rire, leurs doigts se frôlant contre la fourrure marron. Yuuri sentit son cœur manquer un battement à la sensation des doigts de Victor sous les siens. Makkachin leur jeta un regard désabusé qui semblait très clairement signifier « _arrêtez de vous draguer et grattez moi les oreilles_ ».

  
« Je me souviens de la minuscule boule de poil qu’elle était quand je l’ai adoptée, sourit Victor. Un tout petit tas marron bouclé, avec deux grands yeux noirs et une envie irrépressible de te lécher le visage. »

  
Yuuri se retourna vers le ciel. Les dernières lueurs du jour disparaissaient derrière les volutes orangées.

  
« Yakov m’a engueulé, reprit Victor, parce que je vivais avec lui à l’époque, et que je ne lui avais pas demandé son avis, mais je ne pouvais pas me résoudre à la laisser croupir seule sur ce trottoir. Je me souviens de sa tête quand je me suis ramené un soir avec Makka dans les bras, toute crottée. Sans Lilia, je pense que Yakov aurait refusé de l’accueillir avec nous le temps que j’aie 18 ans et que je puisse vivre seul. »

  
Makkachin, semblant comprendre que l’on parlait d’elle, s’allongea dans le sable à leurs côtés, et posa sa tête sur l’épaule de Victor. Ils se sourirent et Yuuri sentit son cœur se serrer. La voix de son –tout récent– petit-ami s’était serrée. Il retint ses questions mal placées mais ne put s’empêcher de se demander où, à l’époque, s’étaient trouvés les parents de Victor, et pourquoi l’autre homme ne les mentionnait jamais.

  
« Elle a été mon pilier, avoua Victor aux étoiles. »

  
Cette fois-ci, sa voix avait clairement dérapé. Yuuri saisit ses doigts entre les siens, enroulant leurs mains l’une contre l’autre dans le sable. Il n’avait jamais entendu Victor si honnête, si ouvert, si sincère. La douleur de ses mots lui donna envie de se redresser pour le serrer dans ses bras, mais un étrange instinct le retint. Il ne voulait pas donner l’impression à Victor de vouloir rompre le lien qui était en train de naître autour de leurs deux mains.

  
« Elle a toujours eu énormément de feeling avec les gens, reprit-il. A sentir en trente secondes ceux qui me voulaient du mal, à flairer le danger sans hésiter à mordre deux fesses au passage. »

  
Le rire clair de Yuuri s’éleva entre eux et Victor sourit.

  
« La première fois qu’elle a vu Yurio, elle s’est littéralement jetée sur lui pour lui lécher la figure. Je crois qu’il ne s’en est jamais vraiment remis. »

  
Yuuri pouffa de nouveau. Victor eut envie de le faire rire aux larmes pendant des heures.

  
« Quand elle a vu Chris aussi, ça a été l’amour fou. A lui tourner autour en jappant jusqu’à ce qu’il daigne lui gratter le ventre.  
— Je ne savais pas que vous étiez si proches, avec Chris, confessa Yuuri après un instant de silence.  
— C’est assez récent, précisa Victor. On se parlait de temps en temps sans vraiment être proches, jusqu’à l’année dernière. Je ne m’attendais pas à me sentir aussi vite en confiance avec lui, pour tout te dire. Il m’a soutenu à un moment où je ne savais pas vers qui me tourner, et je lui en serais toujours éternellement reconnaissant. Je lui dois probablement ma dernière médaille, mais mieux vaut qu’il ne l’apprenne pas, s’amusa-t-il. »

  
Leurs doigts se caressèrent gentiment, le pouce de Yuuri dessinant des ovales sur celui de Victor.

  
« Je ne m’attendais pas à me rapprocher de Phichit non plus, murmura Yuuri. Je ne m’étais jamais encore vraiment lié d’amitié avec un autre patineur, et quand je suis arrivé à Détroit il s’est juste … Littéralement jeté sur moi. Il m’a beaucoup aidé à prendre confiance, à oser sortir un peu de mes sentiers battus et à m’améliorer sur la glace.  
— Il a un an de plus que toi, c’est cela ?  
— Non, c’est l’inverse, s’amusa Yuuri. Il a trois ans de moins que moi, en fait. Celestino aussi se trompait les premiers temps. Faut dire que j’étais très discret et Phichit … Comment dire, c’est le genre de garçon dont tu retiens vite le nom. »

  
Tous deux sourirent aux étoiles. La nuit était définitivement tombée sur Hasetsu, drapant la ville sous son voile noir.

  
« Et Yuko ? demanda Victor après quelques minutes de silence. »

  
Il s’attira un regard surpris et compléta :

  
« Vous avez l’air proches. »

  
Yuuri sourit, un air nostalgique immédiatement peint sur ses traits.

  
« On l’a été. J’étais toujours fourré avec elle quand j’étais petit. On regardait tes chorégraphies et on les imitait ensemble à l’Ice Castle. Elle a toujours cru en moi, et m’a toujours poussé à me surpasser.  
— Tu l’as aimée ? »

  
La question de Victor n’était pas inquisitrice. Juste curieuse. Yuuri réfléchit quelques instants avant de répondre.

  
« Non, je ne pense pas. Admirée, oui, beaucoup. Je l’admire toujours. Peut-être que je l’ai aimée, en un sens, quand j’avais quinze-seize ans et que je pensais que l’amour se résumait à trouver quelqu’un attirant. Mais cela n’aurait rien donné, de toute manière.  
— Parce que c’est une fille ? »

  
La question de Victor avait été prudente cette fois, presque murmurée.

  
« Non, fit Yuuri. Enfin je ne sais pas. Je n’y ai jamais vraiment réfléchi. Mes parents m’ont toujours dis qu’ils se fichaient de savoir si j’aimais une femme ou un homme, tant que j’étais heureux. Du coup je n’y ai jamais vraiment pensé, et j’attendais de … De … »

  
Il n’osa pas terminer sa phrase par « _te trouver_ ». Victor sembla l’entendre tout de même et serra gentiment ses doigts. Derrière-eux, la mer chantait un doux refrain de sac et ressac.

  
« J’ai peur de faire des erreurs, Victor, avoua-t-il soudain, les yeux plongés dans les étoiles. Je n’ai jamais … Enfin, personne ne m’a jamais … Tu es la première personne à me faire sentir autant de choses, et j’ai peur de faire n’importe quoi, de tout casser entre toi et moi. »

  
Le silence s’étira quelques instants entre eux. Les constellations les veillèrent sans un bruit, miroitant au-dessus de leurs têtes. Le cœur de Yuuri battait à toute allure. Ses sens s’emplirent du sel doux de la mer.

  
« On apprendra ensemble, promit Victor. Je serais peut-être idiot aussi, parfois, parce que les quelques relations que j’ai eues jusqu’à présent ont rarement duré plus d’un mois. Avec toi, c’est différent. J’ai envie de nous donner une chance, de rester à tes côtés aussi longtemps que tu voudras bien de moi. »

  
L’émotion submergea Yuuri. Les larmes grimpèrent et il les repoussa de toutes ses forces. Les étoiles face à lui l’attrapèrent et il s’y plongea, ancré dans le monde par le seul contact de ses doigts avec ceux de Victor.

  
« J’aimerais que tu me promettes quelque chose, reprit ce dernier, détachant son regard des constellations argentées pour tourner sa tête vers lui. »

  
Yuuri suivit son mouvement et rencontra dans les yeux de Victor les mêmes astres qu’il venait de quitter.

  
« Si un jour je te blesse, dis-le moi. Explique-moi. Ne me laisse jamais ne pas savoir ce que j’ai fait de travers. »

  
Son regard était hypnotisant.

  
« Je te le promets, chuchota-t-il. Mais, Victor … Promets-le moi aussi. »

  
Il ne manqua pas le souffle de l’autre homme qui se coupa un instant, ni l’émotion pure qui traversa ses traits.

  
« Promis. »

  
Le serment fut scellé entre deux étoiles.

  
Lorsqu’ils rentrèrent finalement de la plage ce soir-là, Yuuri osa pour la première fois saisir ses doigts.

**Author's Note:**

> Publié le 8 février 2017


End file.
